


Illusion And Desired

by Wardwell_Mary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fantasy, Feelings, Female Characters, First Kiss, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardwell_Mary/pseuds/Wardwell_Mary
Summary: Sighing for my illusion and desire until you finally appeared
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Female Character(s), Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader, Original Mary Wardwell/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Illusion And Desired

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated

Everything changed since that afternoon I found that old book in the little Greendale bookstore. Your story really caught me instantly. I felt every word that spoke of you as if you were whispering it in my ear...

No one would ever think that you would become the bookworm obsession.I don't know how it happened, but you became the first thing in my thoughts when it came to sleeping and waking up. How could it have so much devotion, in a being that could not be sure if it was real or a simple popular story written by someone in very ancient times. I just wanted to believe in your existence, keeping me so pure just for you.

I spent nights in candles calling your name, wishing you would make me yours again and again, even saving my first kiss for you. I came to think that I would go crazy and die. I wanted you like my life depended on it...

I dedicated myself to reading about you every day, with the illusion that this would lead to me...And so the days go by, immersed in your story, with your name always on my lips.

 _" I belong to you in body and soul, do what you want from me. Please ... Lilith, come and make me worthy of you. Don't keep me in this agony forever"_ I Repeat the same prayer every dreamless night in the hope that you were listening to me...

Until one night I no longer called your name, I needed to release all the desire contained in the purity of my body, I needed that release that you had ocomulated in me.My body was shaking and I was crying out to you. I couldn't take it anymore and little by little I took off my nightgown, in a moment I was only in my black lace panties. Closing my eyes I traced the outline of my breasts, trying to make my body believe that it was you who gave me that chill of desire. Sliding my hand down, I reached my center and rubbed my folds over the lace of my already drenched panties.

"My little girl is somewhat anxious" I heard that velvety voice whispering in my ear. I opened my eyes suddenly and there she was, I was sure it was her, and she was even more beautiful than I imagined "It's you" I said spellbound by those eyes as blue as the sea, with that face with sharp cheekbones and lips that looked so soft and striking.

"Of course it's me, or did you think I wouldn't come looking for my Sweet girl ? " she said with a voice that hedgehog my skin

"I heard you every night, wanting me, wetting your virgin panties, keeping you just for me" 

"and why didn't you come before? " I said with frustration

"Shh" she said placing a finger on my lips, her eyes full of lust. " I will give you the long-awaited release" I let out a silent moan at his words. She freed herself from the red cloak that I just didn't notice she was wearing. Revealing her naked and perfect body, I felt my breath suddenly catch. Without any warning she got on it straddling my lap. My excitement rose with the mere sensation of her body on top of me. 

"I will be the sweetest, I promise" she said suddenly with a loving tone that surprised me "kiss Me Now" she finally said 

"I...I don't know how to do it, I've never kissed anyone, I stayed completely pure for you in every sense of the word" I said looking away. She took me by the chin turning so that she would look at her, and when I turned to see her her eyes reflected affection "My sweet little girl" she said joining her lips to mine. They were as soft as I thought, it was a delicate kiss, her tongue asking for access. She held the reins, without separating us, she slowly lowered me until I was back on the mattress, still attached to her lips... 

Then she started a path of delicate kisses from my chin to my clavicle. "Ahh ... Lilith please" I moaned her name. Rubbing my erect nipples, she popped one into her mouth without warning, to which I responded with a guttural moan. "Virgins are so sensitive" She said in an amused tone, as she put my nipple in her mouth and nibbled it lightly...

Her hands lowered to my hips, beginning to caress the outline of my underwear.. 

"Please Lilith make me yours or I could die" I begged

"you don't have to beg"

He pulled on my panties gently, lifting my hips so it was easy to slide them off my legs. "Look at you so beautiful and wet just for me" She cupped my center with her palm making little circles on my clit.

"Ahh ..." I moaned as I grabbed the sheets

I screamed in pain and pleasure when I felt her penetrate me with one of her fingers "I need more, Lilith please" I said between moans "Are you sure I don't want to hurt you"

"Yes..." 

Then she slid a second finger into me, while continuing to circle my clit to give me more pleasure. He pushed his fingers to hit my G-spot. I moaned and pressed the sheets with more force. "Faster Lily, I think I'm going to cum" 

And she penetrated me faster making me see stars by tilting my head back. She pulled her fingers out of me, I moaned at the loss since I was so close, but suddenly I felt the attack of her mouth devouring me as if her life depended on it. I arrived with a guttural groan arching my back. I cum into her mouth, the signs of my orgasm dripping down her chin, she wiped my juices with her fingers and licked them while looking into my eyes.

"As sweet as imagine" she said crawling up my body to kiss me, I tested myself on her lips. "Are you satisfied , my sweet girl?" 

"It was more than I imagined" I said looking into her eyes

She kissed me and began to separate from me to leave. I took her by the hand stopping her and her eyes immediately connected with mine. 

"Where are you going?" I said holding on more to our clasped hands

"It's time to go, my sweet girl "she said and smiled sadly

"No, you can't leave, not now that I have you, after waiting for you and wishing you every day and night . Please don't go" A tear rolled down my cheek, wasn't it obvious that all my obsession had turned into love, I couldn't let go now

"Don't cry please" she said getting back into bed holding me tight in her arms.

I parted from her arms to kiss her once more. " Calm down little girl, sleep tomorrow we'll see what we do to solve this" she said with a sweet calm voice, accommodating me on her chest and covering us with the blankets. Until I felt asleep with the heartbeat and the warmth of her body.

_"I will not leave you my little one. I never thought that someone so insignificant could move the hearts of the mother of demons, but I suppose that you infected me with your illusion and desire, with each time you called my name"_ Lilith thought as she kissed the young mortal's head. Both falling asleep between her naked and intertwined bodies.

Already the morning would say ...

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments?


End file.
